


Can You Come Over?

by ALCwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Possessive Steve, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Quarantine, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Saves him, Steve saves the day, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony gets beat up, but he's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCwriter/pseuds/ALCwriter
Summary: Steve said to call him if he needed him. Tony takes him up on that offer.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214





	Can You Come Over?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy :) Back with another Stony one shot. Hope you enjoy this one. Leave a comment cause I love em'!

_“If you need me, I’ll be there.”_

The memory of Steve’s words echoed in Tony’s brain. His head was pounding and his chest was writhing with pain. He tasted blood in his mouth- he wanted to vomit.

His date had just left him in shambles – he had beat him black and blue for not letting him spend the night. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened to Tony. It _shouldn’t_ happen – I mean he was Iron Man – he’s supposed to be strong and rough…But for some reason he just didn’t have any luck with the men he invited over. Everyone wanted a piece of him. It hurt sometimes.

Tony was embarrassed at the state he was in. He choked out a sob for absolutely no one to hear. He was completely alone in his kitchen, blood dripping down from his brow. He knew he could clean himself up, take a shower and show up to work the next day pretending like nothing happened. He’d done it before.

But this time it felt different. He was _really, really_ hurt. And he felt so alone. And he really didn’t think he had the strength to pick his body up off the floor. Tony cried and slouched his body so his cheek was pressed against the cold kitchen tile.

Steve said he could call him if he needed him. But he probably didn’t mean it- _not like this._ This probably qualified as an emergency though, right? After all, he was pretty beat up. And he was almost positive that he was going to have to spend the next few hours on the floor until he could find the strength to get up. Plus – Tony knew he didn’t have anyone else to call. Steve was the only one who ever paid him any attention.

 _Come on Tony – stop being so dramatic._ He thought to himself.

Cap was probably busy - I mean he was fucking Captain America for Christ’s sake. Why would he want anything to do with him, spattered on the kitchen floor? On top of that, Tony hadn’t talked to him in weeks. To be honest he’d been ignoring everyone on the Avengers – because he felt like he was a nuisance.

**He called anyways.**

The overwhelming feeling of pain, panic and loneliness blurred his brain. He knew Steve wouldn’t answer. It was 2am. No one ever cared enough to pick up his calls - after all this was all Tony’s own fault and he should have listened to Natasha when she said not to go out with this guy and -

“Hello?” Steve said. His voice was alert and wide awake. “Tony are you okay?” He questioned, his voice filling with worry. Tony wanted to hang up and pretend he never called. He felt so much shame asking for help.

“Hey-y.” Tony sputtered out. He winced at the pain in his ribs. Speaking made everything worse.

“Tony, where are you?” Steve asked. His voice was blunt and worried. He knew something was wrong with Tony. Steve always knew, it was just in his nature to protect anyone in trouble.

“I’m... at my place.” Tony whispered into the phone. “My date went bad – and- and.” He started to cry softly. “Can you just come over?” He squeaked . I mean why not just sound like a complete fool in-front of Steve since he was already exposing himself enough? Tony imagined Steve’s disgusted face and he figured Steve was rolling his eyes. Because Tony was just an inconvenience and he knew it- he was always getting hurt and always causing trouble. _Why couldn’t he just be normal?_

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” Steve’s voice sounded dark and serious. Tony could hear clanking going on in the background, and then the start of a car engine. “Listen, I need you to stay on the line with me okay? Just hang in there for a few more minutes.”

Tony nodded his head – not realizing Steve couldn’t see him. He could only hiccup in between his cries. It was hard to calm down. He was scared because Steve might judge him – but he was also just unbelievably broken and he just _couldn’t be alone any longer._ There was a long pause.

“Tony are you with me? I’m just around the corner.” He could hear Steve’s car shifting gears in the background. “Are you hurt?” Steve asked in an even more concerned tone than before.

“I’m – fine.” Tony replied, trying to just talk like a grown man rather than a sobbing 4-year-old. “It’s not that bad.” Steve grunted in response.

“How bad is it?” Steve knew Tony was bullshitting him– Tony was obviously in pain.

“Not bad.” Tony insisted.

“Tony.” Steve said, his voice lowers this time.

“Fine, I’m really bruised up okay? I can’t get off the floor on my own.” Tony pouted even though Steve couldn’t see him. Steve said something back to him, but he could hardly hear it. The room just felt like it was spinning.

******

It felt like a lifetime before Steve came busting through his front door. He could hear Steve walking towards the kitchen area and Tony kind of wished he could just disappear. He was so ashamed. He looked up to meet Steve’s worried eyes. He could tell the supersolider had been running, his chest was rising and falling quickly. A light sweat coated his forehead – and his blonde hair was tossed.

“Tony – what the – what-” He ran to Tony’s body and kneeled at his side. “What the fuck happened? Who did this?” He questioned.

Steve’s voice sounded angry now. He looked tense, and Tony could tell his jaw was clenched tightly.

“Just some guy.” He replied weakly. “My head hurts.” Tony tried to sit up but he couldn’t. He just felt, much, much more comfortable slumped on the ground.

“Is he still here?” Steve questioned – his expression turning cold.

Tony shook his head no and instead just reached out to grab Steve’s wrist tightly. He just needed something – _any kind of something_ to let him know he was going to be okay. He knew this was stupid – the way he was acting like a child. But he couldn’t help it. Steve’s eyes grew softer when Tony touched him.

Steve carefully moved Tony in his arms and started walking towards the couch nearby to set him down. Anything was better than the kitchen floor. Tony groaned in pain from his body shifting.

“Hey, hey – it’s okay.” Steve said reassuringly while he laid him down.

Was Steve always this sweet? Tony didn’t remember that about him. And were his eyes always _so damn pretty?_ Despite the pain in his body he couldn’t help but let his cheeks heat up.

“You said to call if I needed you.” Said Tony as Steve kneeled next to him again, this time closer than before. Steve nodded. His eyes were a dark blue, and they felt like they were burning into Tony’s soul.

“I wish you would have called sooner.” He gulped. “Before, you know, this happened.” He gestured towards Tony’s broken body. Steve tried to crack a small smile but instead he just looked nervous.

“How did this happen? You could have put on your suit to protect yourself - or – or- _something_...” Steve was giving him puppy eyes. You know the kind that just make you feel guilty as shit.

“I don’t know.” Is all Tony could say. Because he really didn’t know. He could have just activated his suit and thrown his stupid date across the whole damn city. But he didn’t. Maybe he just didn’t feel like he was worthy of the beating stopping. Steve started to raise his voice and it sent shivers down his spine.

“ Is this the only time this has happened? Is this guy not leaving you alone? I can talk to him you know, or kill him – I mean ... if you need me to” Steve was rubbing his hands together nervously. He looked agitated, like he just didn’t know what to do with a broken Iron Man at his mercy in front of him.

Tony stayed silent once again. Firstly, because it hurt to talk, secondly because he just didn’t know how to respond.

“Tony? Tony I’m just trying to figure out the best way to keep you safe, okay? This can’t keep happening – It’s not good for you and -.”

“You know what, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have even called in the first place.” Tony said harshly. He didn’t mean to sound so angry, but he couldn’t help it. Steve’s eyes filled with sorrow. His brows furrowed.

“What do you even mean, Tony? I’m happy to be here – I’m _glad_ you called and I -”

“I know I’m just a fucking train wreck _okay?_ ” Tony interrupted him again. “I normally don’t ask for help - I just - I just didn’t want to be alone." Tony looked away from Steve’s gaze. “ _I’m sorry_.” Another tear dripped down his cheek. He lifted his arm to rub it away quickly. Steve saw how Tony was hiding from him.

“You don’t need to apologize Tony.” Steves voice was warm. He moved closer to Tony’s body. “You aren’t an inconvenience. I promise.” His hand rested on Tony’s wrist lightly and he let it stay there. “I’m sorry for yelling. I was just - angry. I hate seeing you like this.”

“I hate being this way.”

“It’s not your fault.” Steve remarked.

“It _feels_ like my fault.”

Hearing loud footsteps walking in their direction caused both of them to be quiet. Tony watched as the supersolider’s fists moved to a defensive position. Tony wanted to disappear, once again.

“Oh, you’re here to see the big, bad Tony too huh?” The words of the man made his whole-body tremble. Tony recognized the voice as the man who hurt him earlier. Tony couldn’t see him, and he really didn’t want to. He already felt nauseous enough.

Steve grimaced and stood tall next to the couch Tony was laying on. Steve’s large frame was shadowing his small one completely.

“Leave before I _make you_.” Steve said, his voice was menacing. His arms crossed over his chest, making his muscles bulge from the tight black t-shirt he was wearing. Tony felt almost safe for a second, because he didn’t have to fight anymore. Surely his stupid date would leave at an instant.

“Whoa Whoa Whoa cowboy. I’m just like you, just making a late-night visit to Mr. Stark.” Tony could practically hear the man grinning. He could imagine his face now.

“I suggest you leave in the next 10 seconds.” Steve’s words were threatening and calloused. Tony could tell he was getting angrier by the second. Steve didn’t like violence, but he knew it had to be used sometimes. And well -defending Tony was the perfect excuse to punch someone’s face in.

“Oh come on- at least show me where he is. We can tag team him if you want – he’s small and I already shook him up a little earlier so-”

Before Tony could realize it, Steve was no longer by his side. All he heard was the sound of a fist colliding with skin and a loud thud.

 _It hurt_ \- but – the adrenaline was pumping through him enough to sit up and see what the hell was going on. His eyes grew wide when he saw his previous attacker on the floor – out cold. He looked up to see Steve cracking his knuckles harshly. _Damn, the man looked angry._

“Thanks.” Is all Tony could manage to say. He collapsed onto the couch again and groaned.

Steve was next to him again, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead. Tony assumed he was checking for a fever.

“I didn’t think you liked violence.” Tony joked. He was just trying to lighten the mood. Steve rolled his eyes and took Tony’s hand into his. Tony tried to ignore how good it felt.

“Well he was violent first.” Steve frowned. “To you.” His face was still upset but Tony could tell he was beginning to shake himself out of it. “We need to get you cleaned up. Like some bandages and a shower.”

“Did you just call me stinky?” Tony grinned. Steve rolled his eyes for the second time in 5 minutes.

“I’m glad you think this is funny.” He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to fight a smile. “Lets get you cleaned up and ready for bed.” Steve rubbed his eyes harshly. “And I’ll take care of this ... pile of shit after.” Steve was gesturing towards the unconscious man behind them.

Before Tony could protest Steve was carrying him to his own bathroom. He sat Tony down on the counter and started examining his injuries. Tony groaned and plopped his head onto Steve’s shoulder. He was at the perfect height to just lean against him, _forever._

“Come on Tony I need to make sure you’re not dying or something.” Steve said, his voice becoming a little more serious than before.

“Oh, _trust me_ , I’m definitely not dying. I’ve been there before.” Tony chuckled at himself. Steve didn’t think it was funny. The blonde huffed and pulled Tony into a soft hug. Tony’s mouth parted in shock. The hug wasn’t sexual or anything – but it was special. They both knew it.

“I’m glad you called me.” Steve whispered, resting his chin on top of Tony’s head.

“Yeah.” Tony squeaked.

Once Steve finished cleaning up Tony’s small cuts and bruises the two men decided to share the bed for the night. Tony fell asleep right away. Steve just watched the beautiful brunette sleep.

_They were both happy to feel a little less lonely._


End file.
